warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Event Shop
Event Shop Information War Commander puts on periodic Special Events, currently at about one per month. During these Events the player receives Event Experience Points (eXP) which should not be confused with the separate standard''' Experience Points (XP) used to raise players in '''Rank & Levels. The eXP can be used to Unlock and obtain Special Event Prizes which consist of special Units, Buildings, Schematics and Epic Tech that would otherwise not be available to the Player. ''Information Given in Event Shop'' *Which Prizes are Available or Locked. *the Requirements and Cost of each Prize. *A Description of each Prize *A graphical running total of eXP still needed to obtain each Prize *Previously purchased ( owned ) Prizes. ''How The Event Shop Works *'eXP is oCy valid for use during the Event in which it was earned.' The eXP does not carry over from Event to Event, hence the '"Use It or Lose"' name for the period after an Event. *'The Shop is only accessible during and for a shot period after each Special Event.' The player may use their eXP at any time during and up to 48 hours after the Event, know as the '"Use It Or Lose It"' period. *'The Event Shop is accessed thru the Special Event Panel. ' Press the "Prizes" button to open the Event Shop while inside the Players Base. *'Several new Prizes are added to the Shop each Special Event'. These are usually but not always related to the theme or story of the Event. *'Most Previous Event Prizes are available in the Shop'. See Prize Availability below for more information. For the most part at the conclusion of an Event the new Prizes become unavailable or "Locked" for 1 to 2 Events as follows : **1 Event Lock = Standard & Elite Units, Buildings & Turrets and Schematics & Components.'' **''2 Event Lock = Unique Units.'' *'Prizes have Requirements that must be met before they can be Unlocked. ' Some require the player to have a''' Tech Center' of a certain level. Others require that a certain other common Unit or Special Event Prize to be Unlocked first. If the player is lacking in a requirement it will be displayed over that Prize. Event Prize Information The Event Shop offers sever different type of Prizes in several Categories, which may have different Rules of Availability that govern if and when they will be offered as a Previous Event Prize following their introductory Event. ''Event Prize Types '' *'Units -''' These can be Standard or Elite units. Example: Hellstorm, Elite Hellfire and Gladiator. *'Units ( Unique ) -' These are special Units that come with special rules like the Titan, Widowmaker and Viper. *'Buildings -' So far only two are offered - the Drone Silo & Rocket Silo. *'Turrets -' Like the Plasma Cannon Turret. *'Schematics -' Like the Warhawk, Hellfire or [[Valkyrie/Schematic|'Valkyrie Schematic'.]] *'Thorium Tech -' Schematic Components that are not Epic Tech, like Ionized Armor and Heavy Ionized Armor. *'Epic Tech -' Special Thorium Tech, usually but not always related to just one Schematic. Examples: Wingman, Warhead Launcher and Laser Cannons. ''Event Prize Categories *'Standard Prize -''' Any Item ( Unit, Building, Turret, Schematic 'or 'Epic Tech ) that is offered in exchange for eXP. *'Wave Checkpoint Prize (WCP) -' Any Item offered for the successful completion of a specified Wave. *'Event Exclusive -' Any Item stated to be offered only for a single Event and may be either a Standard or WCP. Example: The Elite Hellstorm. *'Top Players Exclusive Prize -' These are Items offered for only one Event and only to a very limited number of Players scoring the highest eXP for that Event. Examples: The Zombifier ( awarded to the Top 3,000 Players during Operation: Undead Rising ) & a R.U.B.I. Statue ( awarded to the top 20 players during [[Operation: Red Sky|O'peration: Red Sky']] ). The Prizes 'New Prize(s)' Please Be Aware : '''All information on the above New Prizes is from the Preview Server and may be inaccurate or changed at any time prior to the '''Event Going LIVE! 'Locked Prizes' 'Available Prizes' Infantry Vehicles Schemactics Buildings and Turrets Schematic Components Special Prizes Special Prizes are only Available Once. 'Unavailable Prizes ( Removed From Event Shop )' Additional Info *The Event Shop was introduced in Operation: Red Sky. *The Event Experience Points ( eXP ) structure was changed in Operation: Hellstorm which raise all the costs of the prizes but also gave more eXP during the Events. *'Unique Prizes' are withheld from the Event Shop for next 2 Events following their introduction as opposed to the single Event holding period of a Standard Prize. *On average there are 2 new prizes are introduced to the Event Shop per Event. *The Record for most new prizes introduced in one Event : Operation: Crossfire with 5. *The Record for fewest new prizes introduced in one Event :' Operation: Red Sky with 1.' *Occasionally a prize will be offered for lower eXP ( Go on Sale ) for a period of time during an Event. *'Operation: Halcyon' was the first to introduce a[[:Category:Schematics| Schematic]] to the to be used in the Workshop. *'Operation: Deadpoint' was the first to introduce a Schematic Component to the to be used in the Workshop. *Introduced during Operation: Red Swarm, the Drone Silo is the only Building 'to added to the Event Shop. And although not specifically stated the Drone Silo requires the 'Airfield to function. *Changes made to the Event Shop during Operation: Deadpoint split it into to windows showing Unowned & Owned Event Units. *The'' Napalm Turret ''was removed from the Event Shop at the conclusion of Operation: Deadpoint 2. *The Rocket Barrage Turret 'was removed from the Event Shop at the conclusion of 'Operation: Undead Rising. Gallery Archangel-EventShop1.jpg|Event Shop from Operation: Archangel EventBoxExamples.png|Examples of Special Event Boxes UseItOrLoseIt-Examples.png|Examples of Use It Or Lose It Boxes NewPrizes-1.jpg|Example of New Prizes (1 with Requirments / 1 without ) PrizesUnlocked-1.jpg|Example of Unlocked Prizes PrizesUnavailable-1.jpg|Example of Prizes Unavailable for that Event EventShop-SinglePrizeDescription.png|Prize Discription and Purchase Box Hellstorm Unlocked.png|Example of Unlocked or Purchased Notice BirthOfElites (2).jpg|The Birth of the Elites Congratulations, Commander! You have unlocked every event prize..jpg|All Prizes Have Been Unlock! Navigation Category:Other pages Category:Event Category:A to Z